


Wherever Thou Goest

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Devoted Spock, Devotion, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Lucky McCoy, Old Married Couple, Surburbia, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Suburbia"Spock wonders if it is time to leave suburbia.





	Wherever Thou Goest

“Do you suppose that it is time to say that we have failed here?”

“You know I don’t like to do that, Spock.”

“But is it really prudent to pursue something that is not suited to us?”

“You only did this to please me, didn’t you? You didn‘t really want to come to suburbia.”

“I will be wherever you are, Leonard. I cannot be anywhere else”

“Let’s go home, if the Enterprise will have us back.” McCoy smiled. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Spock gave him an appreciative look. “By being a little pepper pot of contradictions.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
